Community Events
Community Events, unlike regular events, partially depend on participation from the overall community of players. There are two prizes that can be awarded to players during the event - a Personal Prize and a Community Prize. The Prizes can even be "limited-time animals and decorations you might have missed in the past." The prizes can be items you already have, even if they are animals. The Personal Prize is awarded to players who reach the given goal of individual participation. As the player progresses towards the goal, four smaller prizes are awarded at set intervals. The Community Prize is awarded to EVERY player if the community as a whole reaches the given community goal. Players will receive the Community Prize even if they were not able to reach the individual goal for the Personal Prize. When a Community Event is active, there will be an icon in the same spot regular event icons appear. The event screen shows the prizes available, the individual player's progress towards the Personal Prize, and the community's progress towards the Community Prize. Awesome Anniversary! "Collect coins from all animal families to win great prizes!" Dates: March 31 - April 6, 2014 Personal Prize: Par-T-Rex *Awarded at: 21,000,000 (17,500,000 for Android) **at 60,000 (50,000 for Android), you get 10,000 , **at 4,500,000 (3,750,000 for Android), you get 10 , **at 9,000,000 (7,500,000 for Android), you get a Fishing Hole. **at 15,000,000 (12,500,000 for Android), you get a Fire Statue. *Note: the amounts may vary based on level, but we did not collect enough data to be sure. The above iOS amounts were from a level 64 player, android from a level 61. One level 61 android player reported having the iOS amounts in their game. A level 74 player (platform unknown) reported 7,500,000 for the second prize and 15,000,000 for the third. Community Prize: Fireworks *Awarded at: 500,000,000,000 *Community was successful. Was awarded around April 5-6 Kung Fu Community! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Dates: April 7 - April 13, 2014 Personal Prize: Tiger *Awarded at: 1,500,000 points **at 20,000, you get 10,000 , **at 150,000, you get 5 , **at 300,000, you get a Wooden Diving Pool. **at 550,000, you get a Rock Scrat. Community Prize: Carnivorous Flower *Awarded at: 50,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Labor Day Labors! Collect from the following animals: Vulture, Sneaky, Stag, Hippophant, Hedgehog, Aardvark, Green Bird, Orange Aardvark, Raccoon, Fox, Metri, Green Dimetrodon, and Spinosaurus. Dates: April 30 - May 3, 2014 Personal Prize: Patagosaurus *Awarded at: 2,000,000 **750,000 at level 30 **1,250,000 at levels 37 and 60 *at 1,000, you get 750,000 *at 100,000 you get 5 **75,000 at level 60 *at 300,000 you get Water Fountain *at 600,000, you get Pirate's Lair **200,000 at level 30 *Note: For these income-based events, the amounts seem to vary by level. The main numbers here have been provided by players at level 65-80. Any reported differences are noted. Community Prize: Flower Statue *Awarded at: 10,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Midweek Madness! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Dates: May 5 - May 9, 2014 Personal Prize: Spider *Awarded at: 1,500,000 points **at 10,000, you get 10,000 , ***You get 750,000 at level 66 **at 80,000, you get 5 , **at 160,000, you get a Campfire. **at 400,000, you get an Iceball Pool. *WARNING: a player who already had the Spider reported that she did not receive an additional family member (or a second family) when she won the personal prize. Community Prize: Giant Spider Web *Awarded at: 35,000,000,000 *Community was successful - enough points were collected around May 7th. Mother's day Madness! "Collect coins from all animal families to win great prizes!" Dates: May 11 - May 14, 2014 Personal Prize: Snowy Fox *Awarded at: 24,000,000 **9,600,000 at level 48 **18,000,000 at level 63 *at 10,000, you get 10,000 , **You get 750,000 at level 66 **You get 900,000 at level 76 *at 4,000,000, you get 5 , **1,600,000 at level 48 **3,000,000 at level 63 **10,000,000 at level 76 *at 6,000,000, you get a Ice Heart **2,400,000 at level 48 **4,500,000 at level 63 *at 12,000,000, you get a Love Nest. **4,800,000 at level 48 **9,000,000 at level 63 *Note: For these income-based events, the amounts seem to vary by level. The numbers here have been provided by player at level 66 Community Prize: Stone Heart *Awarded at: 350,000,000,000